Repaying the Loyal
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: When a bunch of Planeptune's faithful try to trick their CPU into putting out by claiming 'all the CPUs are doing it', Neptune plays along, as the not-as-innocent-as-she-seems girl finally sees the opportunity to get the depraved treatment she's always wanted. Anonymous commission.


"Are you sure about this?" Neptune asked, blinking as she looked at the penis up in front of her. Big, hard, aching for her touch, and twitching as her hot, wet breath ran along the shaft. "That sounds a little bit weird."

"It's true," the man said, smiling wide as he stood in front of the kneeling, untransformed CPU, his cock out and almost painfully rigid. "All of the CPUs are showing gratitude to their loyal followers with sex. I would never lie to you, Lady Neptune." He hid his smirk well, although it helped that the purple haired girl was unable to look at his face while he had his cock in hers, enthralled by what was before her. "And we've always been so faithful to you. so won't you please show us the same love the other CPUs show?"

A dizzying number of men from Planeptune were in on the charade, leaving Neptune to feign confusion and uncertainty even as, on the inside, she was so excited by the prospect. By the massive cock in her face. She had always wanted to sexually service her faithful, but there was never any easy way to do that while remaining sweet, innocent Lady Neptune like they all assumed she was. So, when they decided to try and trick her into it, taking advantage of what they thought was intense naivete so that they could get sex out of her, and she wasn't going to correct them if it meant getting both everything she wanted from all of the gathered men who had come to her and having her reputation remain one of sterling innocence. It seemed like the perfect deal.

"Okay, I guess so!" she said, smiling up at the men. "If the others are doing it, then I guess I should too." It was an excuse she was as welcoming of as she could be, hands not even bothering to be sheepish about how they grasped the rigid cock in front of her. There was no time to waste and the massive, throbbing cock in front of her clearly couldn't wait. She began to stroke it quickly, smiling up at him as she addressed him and all of the men around her. "I promise I'll do my best to thank all of you for your hard work! I want Planeptune to be happy and if this is what it takes then I'll gladly have sex with all of you."

Her tongue dragged along the cock as cheers erupted, Neptune's chest tightening in delight as she felt the love and affection of countless men suddenly upon her, all of them scrambling about to try and catch a good view of the action. They encircled her, but she didn't let her focus waver from the cock in front of her, licking steadily at the throbbing shaft as she smiled up at the man she was servicing with her eyes. Back and forth her tongue moved, dragging along the cock head, trying her best not to let on that she knew exactly what she was doing, hiding it behind a little bit of sloppiness and uncertainty. "Am I doing well?" she asked.

"You're doing great," he groaned, fingers running through her hair as he tried to urge her forward, pressing onward into her mouth. Neptune giggled a little bit and opened up, taking the thick cock down, but in her normal form there was no way she could handle it, barely able to get more than a few inches in no matter how hard she tried; it was just too big for her. Too thick, too long. No way she could give the cock a steady lavishing like it deserved, but she had to try, had to give the men something before she went all out. Even if they probably weren't going to e paying too much scrutinous attention to her actions as she worked steadily at doing them in, she had to keep up the illusion just in case. "Oh, Lady Neptune, you're amazing this," he said. Maybe it wasn't what she felt he deserved, but the hot, wet mouth around his cock was still hers, and the sucking that the front half of his cock received was still enough for him to feel like he was in paradise, especially with her hands working the rest over.

The men marveled, noisily watching in awe as she worked over with a meek and seemingly inexperienced blowjob as much cock as she could. They misread her struggles to get more down, reading it as the worried inexperience of a girl in over her head and unsure how to handle this much cock. Was their sweet, pure Nep-Nep a virgin? She would have had to be, but she wouldn't stay that way for long, as more men were pulling their cocks out, stroking themselves to the sight of her giving a blowjob down on her knees. This was to repay their loyalty and surely in time theirs would also be rewarded. They couldn't wait.

Soon enough, the man she was fellating groaned, his orgasm quick and intense. "I'm cumming!" he yelled, and Neptune took it all gleefully, leaning her head back and smiling as a thick spurt of cum splattered onto her surprised face, though she let out a worried 'eek' and did her best to seem surprised even as her soft skin received that hot, sticky semen streaked across her features. It was delightful, leaving her wanting even more as she moaned and stood up slowly. "I... I don't think this body is exactly well suited for making you all feel as good as you deserve, so I'm going to switch to something even more capable of taking all your big penises!" She tried her best to keep pure in language, too, as she transformed before their eyes, turning in a flash from the small, flat chested Lady Neptune into the gorgeous, busty, taller, more fully bodied Purple Heart.

With one distinct change; she was naked. Purple Heart stood before the adoring legion of men wearing absolutely nothing, and they cheered even louder as their modest, sweet little Neptune with her adorable A-cup breasts and her slight body turned into a D-cup goddess with a perky bubble butt, sleek legs, and an already damp pussy. The CPU of Planeptune was there to serve and she had changed into a body that was infinitely more capable of giving to these men everything they could have ever hoped for.

Purple Heart dropped to her knees in front of one of them, grabbing her perky breasts and spreading them apart so that she could wrap them once more around his cock. "Do you think this body better for having sex?" she asked, playing innocent as she began to give him a titfuck that seemed anything but. She knew how to handle herself and rock her breasts up and down along a cock, but the shocked, lucky man she had given the attention to stumbled over his words, too surprised by getting a titfuck from Neptune to even notice that she was far more skilled at this than she should have been. It was a detail lost in the surprise of what she was doing, which had been exactly what she had been hoping for.

"Yes!" he gasped, telling her whatever she wanted as he reached his hands down, replacing hers on the side of her tits. He squeezed at and fondled her milky tits as he thrust up into her cleavage, and it was really all he cared about in that moment. The men drew closer, masturbating more furiously as she had lost her clothes and gained a stunning, stacked body. They couldn't keep their eyes off of her now, and suddenly people were wanting to do things much less chaste than their innocent CPU like deserved, but they didn't care. Ravenous hungers ran deep and they had in mind for her plenty of things that would push that amazing body to its limits if she let them.

And she would. Purple Heart was moaning noisily just from the sensation of being titfucked, of the strong hands squeezing and kneading her breasts as they ran up and down a cock. She was already so enticed, so ready to go from this alone, and she couldn't help but shiver and make delighted noises of heated bliss as he had his vulgar way with her. "Good, then use my body to make yourself happy. I really want you all to be rewarded for how much you've done for me all this time, and I want you all to have as much fun with me as you want!" She was all but fishing for it at that point, trying to entice them into whatever they wanted with her taut body as she knelt there, fingers curling against her thighs. She was trying her best not to fingerfuck herself right there, tempted already as the throbbing dick in her cleavage left her wanting so badly to touch herself, to tend with the aching between her legs, but she kept it down, tried her best not to appear like a needy sexpot quite yet.

Measuring out her hungers wasn't the easiest or most elegant thing Purple Heart could do, but at least she had the chance to focus, the titfuck entirely out of her control as she just knelt there and let the man at her. It felt amazing to service him, to have her body be used for another's pleasure, and all of the delicious cocks all around her would soon enough find themselves equally lavished with attention. It was simply a matter of time, and Neptune looked so forward to being with all of the men and letting out all of her more depraved sensibilities in the fun environment of being with them.

The man fucking her tits didn't last long, but she could hardly blame him for losing himself so quickly given the circumstances. At least he came plenty, shouting a jumbled, stuttered proclamation of how much he loved Neptune as he came all over her tits, leaving them with broad streaks of cum that left her smiling and waving him off happily. "Thank you so much for this," she said, smiling up at the man as she saw him off. "It feels so warm. Who's next?"

Purple Heart was pushed down onto her back for this next man, who spread her legs wide and slowly sank into her pussy. "You're so tight, Lady Neptune!" he yelled happily as he claimed her amazing pussy. Fittingly for a goddess, it was nothing short of divine, already so hot and wet from the arousal she was doing her best to keep hidden, and he groaned as a slow attempt to fill her turned hotter and needier as, at the halfway point, he just slammed forward, unable to keep from feeling her amazing pussy around him entirely.

"It's so big!" Purple Heart yelled. "I can't believe it all fit inside of me!" She could absolutely believe it, but they didn't need to know that, as she lay back, the thrusts beginning almost immediately as the pleasures of her body left little time for patience. Steady thrusts back and forth made her body shiver as Neptune finally received some much needed pleasure of her own. With two cocks down she was finally getting fucked, moaning needily as her pussy was treated to a steady pounding from someone doing his best to leave an impression, and she could not have been more thankful for his amazing efforts. Her body needed this, and her focus quickly slipped as the attempts to restrain herself and keep from letting out her real side began to break down. She wasn't fully capable of hiding from it but she was also more than a little willing to surrender to her urges now. The game had gone on long enough, and they already believed her.

"Listen to how much she loves getting fucked," one of the men said, and even as she registered it, she made no effort to silence herself as she writhed hotly about, breasts heaving from the steady forward force of the thrusts into her slick pussy. It felt too good to hold back now, and she let it all out, shameless as she rolled her head back. If they enjoyed the sight, then it was only another good reason for Neptune to keep going; this was, after all, to thank them for their devotion. Even if she was participating under false pretenses, the men deserved their treat.

"Please, harder!' she yelled, biting her lip as her blue eyes shut tightly. "Your cock feels so good, I need more of it." The words left the men gasping, but nobody stopped or questioned it. They heard their precious Lady Neptune say the word 'cock' and all it did was rile them up even more. They were so easy to play along and fool, and it was making for an amazing end result as her gangbang dialed up. She knew each time she went at someone, she was safe to escalate and put this even further toward the realms of depths that she could really sink her teeth into, and nothing excited her more. Steady escalation and deep, hard dicking both sounded like an excellent way to spend her day repaying the faithful. It was good for morale and it was even better for her.

Neptune's first orgasm of the gangbang came hard and it came out. She screamed, shoulders lifting up off the ground as her head rolled back, everything going bright, hot white across her vision as pleasure shot through her with a single throb of delight. It was incredible, an orgasm like she had been without forever, and it was impossible to hold back her vocal appreciation of every sweet second of release as she shuddered, twisting hotly about as she came. As her pussy clamped down around the cock fucking her and she quickly found herself pumped full of semen, creampied by the man who relished in fucking her right through her orgasm. All that burning hot spunk settling into her womb, leaving her whining happily as he withdrew from her.

The next man wanted her back up on her knees, facing his cock and receiving another hot looking, messy and seemingly inexperienced blowjob, as for as much as Purple Heart seemed like she wasn't life shatteringly good at sucking cock, it was still getting a blowjob from the CPU bombshell. But he was in for a surprise when Purple Heart dove forward and surprised him by taking his cock down deep, easily throating his formidable shaft and leaving him to gasp and nearly stumble back in shock as she not only took it down her gullet, but she began to practically fuck her face on it.

Nobody could believe what they were seeing, but nobody could turn their eyes away from it, as Purple Heart bobbed her head back and forth, deepthroating and gagging on the man's cock. It was the same size as the one she'd taken down earlier, and yet the struggle was gone, replaced by an almost terrifyingly skillful cocksucking that none of them could fathom their innocent lady indulging in. And yet there she was, moaning all over the dick as she went at it, hands working only to complement the steady bobbing of her head as she made quick, effortless work of him. "Where did Lady Neptune learn to suck cock like that?" someone asked, but they would get no answer as she kept her mouth very busy with the shaft in front of her. She could give them answers, or she could get them off; there was no having both. Fortunately they spun it all on their own. "Maybe us fucking Lady Neptune is making her more sexual!"

Purple Heart moaned as she reached a hand down between her legs, and started to rub at her sloppy, loose entrance, rubbing the cum into her folds as it leaked out of her creampied twat. There was no holding back now, letting them see her as dirtier and lustier, a creature of deep sexual urges that they could play with. That was what she wanted of them, because once she had them there, once they believed that they had awoken something within her and that it was all on them, she could really start having some fun with them. They would be shameless about asking her for sex and she wouldn't have to tarnish her sweet image at all in the process.

The other hand moved steadily along the base, working over the last few inches, as once she'd made her point about taking the whole cock down she felt like backing off a bit, still choking away as she deepthroated the fat cock, but still taking a more patient approach on the whole. It didn't matter how fast she went at them; they were still buzzing, still driven by rumour and by shock as she sucked him off shamelessly, giving him the blowjob of his life. Her tongue slithered about within her mouth happily, while the tight seal of her lips kept a constant tugging on his cock with each pull back, the lining of her throat massaging the head as it pumped back and forth down into it. It was all too much, too potent and powerful a thrill to ignore, and she didn't care how quickly he came undone as a result of it; it was all well worth it.

And he came fast. "I'm sorry, Lady Neptune!" he yelled as he came down her throat, the hot spurts splashing against her esophagus on the way down, leaving her to stumble back away to catch the last shot right into her mouth as his cock throbbed needily. It was so messy, so frantic, and she loved every ragged second of it.

"Don't apologize for that," she said, smiling as she opened her mouth wide, showing off the bit of cum she'd caught before swallowing it down. "Never apologize for giving me cum that tastes that good!" She let out a playful little giggle, and wondered if she was laying it on too thick. It didn't matter if she was or not, because she was soon beset upon by cock nonetheless, pushed down onto all fours as someone who had spent the time she was deepthroating lubing up so that he could press his slick, readied cock head up against her back entrance. She gasped and shivered, but gave an eager, "You can go forward!" call eagerly.

With permission given, the overzealous man pushed forward, not thinking about being soft with Purple Heart as he drove his cock deep into her amazingly tight ass and started immediately fucking her loose. If she had been an anal virgin, it would not have been great, given the thickness of the cock pushing so deep into her, but she was no such thing, and was in fact moaning shamelessly as he pushed into her, her body shivering in delight as she got to work pressing happily back. "Do you like having your ass full of cock, Lady Neptune?" he asked, shooting some dirty talk her way as he gave her bubble butt a quick swat.

"I do!" she yelled happily, lovingly giving in to anything they asked of her. She was having a blast doing all of this with them, and it was getting better and better by the minute as her ass was fucked looser, stretched out by a thick cock and given a thorough hammering, the only place she hadn't yet been fucked and cummed in finally given its time, and she was going to go all out with it. "It feels really good, just like anywhere else. I love your cocks wherever they are, please give me more!" It was a cry of need that they listened to and were ready to heed at a moment's notice, serving their CPU goddess like never before as they tended to what appeared to be rapidly increasing sexual desires they were all too happy to help sate in any way they could. Anything for the sweet purple haired girl.

With her ass burning up from the thick cock spearing it, Purple Heart went to work at her pussy, a hand back between her legs, fingers pumping rapidly into her dripping cunt as she worked herself eagerly over. It was the perfect companion sensation to what she was being given, and she moaned shamelessly, like she was in heat, as the dual sensation of both her holes being worked over left her shuddering. There would be more to come soon, as she felt ready to push things even further, but for the moment, this was the life, the exquisite peak of sensation so far, and what a peak it was. Moans spilled readily, and she stopped caring what they thought of her, even if she was maybe about to push things too far for them. If she did, oh well; they weren't going to complain now, weren't going to stop her from doing anything or seemingly even think much less of her. She had them eating out of the palm of her hand, and in exchange she would eat all of the cum they pumped onto her face and down her throat.

She came hard again, throwing her head back and yelling, "I love your cocks so much!" as she gushed all over her fingers, her whole body tightening and predictably clenching around the cock in her ass, which quickly fired off a load inside of her, twitching against the clenching confines of her anal lining as he came deep and creampied her previously pristine hole, now leaving her with one in each chamber and so many more loads left to go. "Please, don't come at me one at a time anymore!" She rose back up to her knees. "Let me suck two cocks at once!"

Eager volunteers quickly scrambled to get in front of her before anyone else, as her newest escalation left nobody worried still. They offered up their cocks to her, gladly pushing forward and offering up two throbbing shafts that her hands immediately grasped. She moved back and forth between both with little licks and kisses to start, working both of them up for something vulgar and a little slutty as she steadied herself. "We're glad to be of service, Lady Neptune," one of them said, cluing in to what she was doing and hoping it would earn him brownie points.

It did, as she decided to take his cock into her mouth first. She moaned, swallowing it down, her hands remaining wrapped around the base for good measure so that she could keep stroking both of them at a steady rhythm. The cocks were big enough for the heads to slip down her throat even with her grip, and she gladly let it sink all the way into it, lavishing him with attention as she started to bob her head back and forth. But not for too long, not wanting to keep the other man waiting as she drifted toward him and sucked him down as well, slurping on his cock happily as she spread the love as much as possible.

"Oh, Lady Neptune," the other man groaned as she switched over. She was straddling a line here between the adorable and the lusty, still a cute and gorgeous young woman, but one who was performing increasingly filthy actions. Her bright, wide eyes made them shiver and groan, adoring her as they watched, as they paid to her all of the attention and adoration they could muster. She was working them, playing them with ease, and they all bought in, too consumed by the fact that they were fucked Purple Heart to care. It was all about getting off, about the woman they had longed for and dreamt about giving them so much attention and love. It was such great love, after all.

She got a good rhythm down, never staying too long on one cock but trying her best to make sure that she also give each a good amount of time before moving over. Whatever she did to one, whether it was taking it all the way down or just licking all over it, she did quickly to the other, adoring both dicks equally so that she could keep the pleasure high and the attention endearing. They were both such magnificent cocks, and one on one she would have pushed herself further to pleasure them more singularly, but what it lacked it constant, all out frenzy, her approach made up for in the sight of the pretty CPU working both cocks over, getting dirtier as her handy, capable body serviced two of them at once. It felt almost too good to be true, but there she was, happily slaving away at their dicks.

The taste of two mens' pre on her tongue at once was quite the sensation, and it was one she savoured, gladly feeling more of it as she stroked both cocks rapidly. it was the common string between what she was doing to both of them, and as she brought them closer, it was what kept them both hot and squirming, until that final moment when he pulled her head back, both men shouting about how they were cumming in unison, and Purple Heart smiling as she accepted the double facial, happily letting all of that hot, salty spunk splatter onto her face. It felt amazing to have a freshly frosted layer of spunk leaving her skin all warm and excitable.

Back down onto all fours, Neptune was faced with a real treat; a cock assailing her at both ends. She was guided down by two guys who'd already agreed on how they were going to double team the CPU, and she found herself stuffed both mouth and pussy with cock, both men eager to take control and do all the work as the gorgeous, tight holed woman just knelt there and provided the warmth and wetness. Which she did eagerly, as one cock hammered down into her throat and the other slammed into her pussy, fucking her creampied hole happily. She didn't complain as they went at her, rougher and bolder than any of the men who'd fucked her before. It was something she welcomed, relishing in the sudden outburst of aggression and strength that not only hit her just right, but showed all the other men that she could take it.

It was hard not to be sloppy about deepthroating a cock when she was getting facefucked, control robed from her and the deep, savage thrusts totally out of her control. But she did her best, and was rewarded for her hard work with the steadiness and guarantee of the fact that he always drove down so hard that his balls slapped against her chin. It was a nice feeling, something raw and lusty to remind her just how in control they were and how much pleasure they were getting out of her body. She was handling it quite well, slobbering and gagging all over the cock as she pulled her weight.

Behind her was the real excitement, though. The thrusts were steady and they were rapid, so merciless that she could hardly believe it, and accompanied by so many slaps across her ass and squeezes of her hips. It left her feeling so used, so worn down, and she adored everything about it, relishing in the way they sought pleasure from her body and didn't stop until they got it. Purple Heart was a woman of complicated tastes but this kind of roughness, getting gangbanged by men who were increasingly out both to just get theirs and to unspeakable and vulgar things to the sweet CPU, was everything she could have wanted. Asking for it wouldn't have worked well; they had to believe they were the ones doing it, corrupting and defiling her body so that they could do it with something to prove, seeking to pound and violate Neptune so hard she would be their eager little cock slut from then one, and it would be sweet liberation to have them assuming so hard that it was the case that she would never have to admit that she had wanted nothing else for quite some time.

Getting fucked from both ends was the kind of rawness that Purple Heart's body was simply not meant to handle, and she liked it that way, but it meant that she wasn't taking long to cum. Fortunately, it seemed that the same could be said for the sensation of spitroasting her, the moment elevated by their depravity, and the deal was sealed when her body tightened. She moaned and shuddered and they all too happy slammed forward and came deep within her trembling body. She whined and squirmed as cum pumped down her gullet and deep into her womb, leaving her already soiled hole even more sullied as the thrusts continued, mixing in his cum with the cum already deposited into her. It was so raw, so filthy.

So incredible.

Neptune whined as they pulled out of her, and she was by that point a trembling wreck of lust. "More cocks!" she pleaded. "Three now! Fuck all my holes at once, please. There's so many of you, so many big, fat cocks for me to worship and thank for all of your love, and I won't have the time unless you give me as many cocks as my body can handle. But I can take it, so please don't hold back!" She was done playing now, done pretending she wanted anything but their absolute worst as she was tugged down to ride the lap of one man, impaled on a thick cock that slammed into her already thoroughly fucked pussy, not caring if it was sloppy thirds by that point, while another crept behind her, knelt down and shoved his way into her already loosened up and gaping ass hole. A third stepped in front, grabbing a fistful of hair as her pleas had pushed him past the point of treating her with much respect at all, slamming her face down onto his cock until she was kissing his base.

All at once they started to thrust, thinking they were pushing Neptune to a new low, but all they were doing was feeding into the ravenous needs of a woman who had finally found a way to ask to be triple penetrated. She moaned desperately between sloppy, wet gagging noises as her head was dragged rapidly back and forth in time with thrusts forward that quickened the act of fucking her face like never before. Hands gripped her hips, guiding her to thrash against one cock or another, but thrusts slammed forward to pin her down, leave her double penetrated with two dicks filling her to the hilt. She was being stretched out by those, her pussy and ass both treated to something truly vulgar as they speared her body, only a very thinly pressed membrane separating the two massive penetrations.

Everyone moved all at once, like a well oiled machine devoted to fucking her holes every which way. But there was a realness to them that was better than any fucking machine out there, and with all three holes being drilled and everyone seeing Purple Heart at her most depraved and shameless, she was treated to something much better. Everyone watching her naked desperation, the bared desires of a woman who had no hope to ever vocalize them, but who was lucky enough to have found a situation where she could express all of them with a safety and glee without ever having to let them slip. The voyeuristic thrill of watching the CPU get fucked came with what they believed was a sense of pride in pushing her to this, in depraving her right then and there, but she had always wanted this, always longed to be fucked by her loyal and used like something perhaps lower than one should have been loyal to. And she was finally getting it here, all three holes violated in a single stroke. It as amazing.

Having her body at capacity was amazing. There was nothing in the world like it, and Purple Heart put her all into moving, endless energy that no mortal could ever hope to match helping her keep up with all of them as they worked, as they hammered her deep and shamelessly. She was close, but it felt like there was no shame in that no matter how dire the situation, no matter how quick it was. There was no way to hold out against triple penetration, ad the raw, slutty thrill of being used like this was a treat enough that she didn't care about making it last, especially when there would be no shortage of volunteers for the task of plugging all three holes right back up again.

So she came, and no sensation of being cummed inside of could compare with having the three men triple penetrating her all meet their end at once. Her body's tightening and the muffled, gag-punctuated screams of delight were enough to drive them all over the edge, pumping her so full of so much hot cum that she thought she was going to pass out from the sensations of heat throughout her body. It all felt so good, pushing her orgasm even further over the edge, into the sort of mind-blowing release that came too rare for her, but which would have utterly ruined her life it was consistent and easily attainable.

When the men pulled out, Neptune didn't even break a sweat before hopping onto the next set of cocks. She was going to go all night, worship the dicks and look forward to what came in the morning, whatever it was. Maybe when all was said and done, regular sex from her faithful would be something she wouldn't have to ask for. She certainly hoped so. Their lie was a convincing enough reason.

All of the CPUs may in fact not have currently been doing this sort of thing, but Neptunie hoped that once she told her friends just how amazing it was, that would change.


End file.
